


Baby Cage

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: CageBlade Week, Denial of Feelings, Divorce, Ex husband, Explicit Language, F/M, MK11 - Freeform, Sonya and Johnny get back togeter, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Sonya gets drunk one night after the special forces throw a party for winning the mission. It ends up so bad that She finds her self in bed with her ex-husband Johnny Cage.Sonya age 28Johnny age 31
Relationships: Sonya Blade & Johnny Cage
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Sonya opens her eyes and looks around.

This isn't my bedroom, Sonya said.

She looks around the room, Movies awards on the shelf, Slik bed sheets.

Sonya looks beside her and sees her ex-husband Johnny Cage. Laying There Sleep and Naked.

Please tell me that. We didn't do what I think we did, Sonya said.

Good Morning Babe, A Voice said.

Johnny. What did I tell you about calling me, babe, Sonya said.

Sonya. What are you in my bed. Ow what the hell happened last night, Johnny said.

That what I want to know Cage, Sonya said.

Jax threw a party last night for us completing the mission, Johnny said.

That explains why I have a huge headache. It also makes sense why we are naked right now, Sonya said.

( Two weeks Later )

Shit! , Sonya said.

She looks down at the pregnancy test.

Two lines.

I'm pregnant again.

What am I going to tell Johnny, Sonya said.


	2. Chapter 2

They look healthy and I say you about 8 weeks along, Dr. Kitana said.

Wait. What do you mean they, Sonya said.

Congratulations General Blade. You are having twins, Dr. Kitana said.

Omg. I'm going to kill Cage, Sonya said.

Johnny Fucking Cage. Get your ass out here now, Sonya yelled.

Johnny and Cassie lookup from the computer. To see an angrier General Sonya Blade.

What is it, Sonya? I'm a little busy right now, Johnny said.

My Office Now. I need to tell you something that I can't  
say in front of our daughter, Sonya said.

What do you need to tell me, General Blade, Johnny said.

First, don't call General. Sonya is fine, She said.

Do you remember that night? Jax threw the party and we got drunk and end up sleeping together, Sonya said.

Yeah, I do. It was a great night, Johnny said with a smirk.

No, it wasn't Cage! , Sonya said as she hits him on the head.

Ow! What the hell Sonya, Johnny said.

I'm pregnant Johnny.

Wait what, Johnny said.

Don't make me say it again, Sonya said.

Is it mine, Johnny asked?

Of Course, They are yours, Sonya said.

Wait What, Johnny said.

I'm having Twins Johnny, Sonya said.

Wow. There are going be four cage now, Johnny said.

Yep, The Twins are going to have your last name, Sonya said.

Since we are having twins. We could get back together for them and Cassie, Johnny said.

Mr.Cage. Are You asking me to get back together with you, Sonya said.

Yes, I am. Ms. Blade, Johnny said.

Then Yes Johnny, Sonya said.

We might want to tell our daughter. About her becoming a big sister soon and us getting back together, Johnny said.

I will soon. Just not right now, Sonya said.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a couple of months. Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage got back together.

The Special Forces and Cassie want to know. What is up General Blade and Johnny.

Their Daughter Cassie. She is wondering what is going on with her parents. 

They are hiding something. Cassie wants to get the bottom of it.

Where are we going Johnny, A Tired Sonya said.

It's a surprise, Sonya, Johnny said.

A Church, Sonya said 

I was thinking that we should get remarried again. Since we are back together now, What do you think Sonya, Johnny said.

Ok, Let's do it. But I want this marriage to work and I don't want it to be like the last one, Sonya said.

The Special Forces and Cassie are going to be in full surprise. Cassie probably going to be happy about us, Johnny said. 

Is this good for the wedding. What I have on, Sonya said.

Sonya had on a dress.

It's perfect, Johnny said.

Of course, you say that. You have on a tux Johnny, Sonya said.

Even you said that. I look good in a tux or anything, Johnny said with a smirk on his face.

Sonya feels a blush coming up on her face.

Sonya. You go first, The Priest said.

Ever since we got back together Johnny. I keep on falling more in love with you, I never stop loving you Johnny just I never show it to you, Sonya said.

Johnny. Now you go, The Priest said.

Sonya. I had always loved you. Even after we got divorced and I try moving on but I couldn't. You are the only one for me, Johnny said.

Do you Sonya Blade take Johnny Cage to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, The Priest said.

I do, She said.

Do you, Johnny Cage take Sonya Blade to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, The Priest said.

I do, He said.

You may now kiss your bride.

They kiss.

I now pronounced you. Mr. and Mrs. Cage.


End file.
